


Rite de passage

by Ahelya



Series: Où elle tombe, la mort vient. [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Un fantôme hante la caserne. C'est du moins ce que raconte un bon nombre de mousquetaires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone ou FoF de fanfiction.net (nuit du 3 décembre 2016). Il fallait écrire sur le thème "Fantôme" en une heure.
> 
> Alors… La saison 3 n'existe pas. La guerre contre l'Espagne a bien eu lieu mais Milady a toujours été là et a travaillé en sous-main en tant qu'espion pendant tout ce temps. La guerre s'est terminée mais on a quand même besoin d'espion en temps de paix, hein…

« Il y a un fantôme qui hante la garnison. »

Léon était là depuis trois mois et c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille. Une partie de lui ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'on venait de lui rapporter n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie destinée à effrayer les un peu trop impressionnables mousquetaires qui venaient d'arriver dans la compagnie. Ses doutes avaient dû s'afficher sur son visage car le mousquetaire qui venait de prononcer cette phrase ajouta :

« Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu. Anatole aussi.

-Et Gaston. N'oublie pas Gaston ! Le fantôme l'a fait tomber dans l'abreuvoir !

-Je l'ai vu aussi, déclara Urbain. Quand je faisais ma ronde avec Odon. »

Il s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse.

« Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du capitaine. »

L'information était intéressante.

« Tu croies !

-M'étonne pas. Je l'ai vu, moi aussi, et j'aurai juré qu'il allait là-bas mais Martin m'a traité d'imbécile. Il parait que les fantômes n'existent pas, qu'il m'a dit.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'existent pas. » intervint Léon.

Mais personne n'écouta la dernière recrue de la compagnie. Ils étaient trop intéressés par l'information que venait de donner Urbain car maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient avec plus d'attention, ils se rendaient compte que le mousquetaire avait raison. Le fantôme de la garnison semblait toujours aller ou revenir du bureau du capitaine.

« Il… Il hanterait le capitaine…

-Les fantômes n'existent pas.

-De quoi êtes-vous donc en train de parler ? » demanda soudain un mousquetaire qui venait d'arriver.

C'était Porthos. Léon l'admirait beaucoup. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire partie des mousquetaires.

« Du fantôme de la garnison, le renseigna Léon.

-Nous avons un fantôme. Depuis quand ? » demanda Porthos en se tournant vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

Aramis et d'Artagnan haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire.

« Il parait qu'il hante le capitaine. » ajouta Léon.

Les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent.

« A quoi il ressemble ce fantôme ? demanda Aramis.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ce n'est qu'une silhouette sous une cape noire qui va et vient pour aller voir le capitaine apparemment.

-Je crois que c'est une femme, dit Urbain. Et Anatole est d'accord avec moi. »

Les regards d'Aramis, Porthos et d'Artagnan se croisèrent à nouveau. Ce dernier se renfrogna tandis qu'Aramis se mis à sourire. Quant à Pothos, il éclata de rire.

« D'une certaine manière… dit Aramis.

-Difficile de savoir qui hante qui, cependant. » répliqua Porthos.

Il se tut alors que les autres mousquetaires étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

« Alors le fantôme existe vraiment ? demanda Léon.

-Tu peux toujours poser la question au capitaine, lui dit Porthos en posant la main sur son épaule. Mais j'aimerais être là quand tu lui demanderas. »

Le mousquetaire se leva et il s'éloigna en compagnie de ses deux amis.

« Athos ne va pas aimer ça, dit soudain d'Artagnan.

-C'est bien pour ça que je veux être là pour voir ça.

-Il est nouveau !

-Justement.

-C'est vrai que c'est un bon rite d'initiation… »

…


End file.
